a Romione drabble
by meIlovewriting
Summary: fluff, fluff, fluffiness


**Hey guys, this is just a short Ron/Hermione oneshot. please let me know what you think about it! That would really man much to me! Thanks, and Have fun reading.**

 **At least I hope...**

 **so R &R! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey," Ron whispered as he sat down next to a reading brunette. She didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence, but gave a slight nod instead. A small smile spread across her face when he put his strong arm around her petite shoulders. It made her feel very small, but very safe at the same time. she inhaled his scent and a content sigh escaped her lips. The lips the boy had been staring at so often, while she was talking. Or maybe when she was chewing on them. He was surprised by how fast they moved when she was explaining someone something complicated. He was also surprised by how chapped her lips were. He sometimes thought yo himself that it must be the chewing she did whenever she tried to concentrate. Or when she was annoyed by something -or someone- These thoughts were usually followed by another, deeper though. If only he could figure out a way to kiss them. He liked to think that by kissing her he would be able to heal the chapped lips. He imagined them magically disappearing, even though he knew it was nonsense. But when he thought of the small, content smile he might receive, he figured that it -even with all the odd fantasies surrounding it- was completely worth it. If only he had the chance to kiss those lips before anyone else did...  
The girl sighed and shifted closer to him, kicking her feet of the floor and resting them on the couch. Now leaning on him she sighed again -barely audible- and turned a page.  
Ron couldn't help but touch her long curly hair, and brush it against it's cheek. it felt so soft. He lead a strand of hair to his lips and inhaled its scent. Her scent. He slowly closed his eyes and dreamily thought about sharing a kiss with this girl. If only he had the chance.

The curls slipped through his fingers when the reading girl turned around to face him. It snapped him back to reality. A reality without kissing and hugging. A sad reality. he examined her face and thought why she had turned around. Could it be...?  
"What?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound to eager. The girl blushed a little. Not much, she never managed to turn completely red. It always stopped at a light shade of pink covering her cheeks. and the bridge of her nose. It was quite cute  
"nothing," she muttered, turning back to her book. "it's just... never mind..."  
the redhead felt his heart leaping. Her voice sounded rusty, but nonetheless attractive. But her words made him uncomfortable. Though not quite that way, more as just a curiosity. And he wanted to know what she was going on about.  
"what's up?"  
"it's just... so peaceful..." she stammered. she turned around again and the book she had been reading fell to the floor, making a loud thud. She bent over clumsily and picked it up. When she got up she nearly dropped it again and it made him laugh. She teasingly hit im with the book, and he gave a yelp, and quickly flashed a smile while rubbing his hand over his shoulder where she had hit him. It hurt, of course it did. But it was all part of the game to pretend it didn't.  
They fell silent again and the little brunette continued with reading. After a small while Ron found himself wondering about what she just said.  
 _"It's just... so peaceful..."_ He wondered what she meant. There hadn't been any wars that had infected either of them, and she was still teased at by some classmates. He cursed under his breath and felt the girl warningly shifting against him. It shut him up. But what was so peaceful?

a concept struck him.

He used to tickle her. A lot. but in the past few weeks he hadn't. He had been peaceful. It didn't seem necessary to tickle her. She might turn angry and hate him for what he was doing. But, of course, if she found this "peacefulness" a little disturbing, he was more than willing to solve it for her. He smiled mischievously and poked her in her tummy. She screeched and threw the book on the floor Curled up as a little ball to defend herself. This was exactly the reaction Ron was hoping for. It allowed him to pin her down on the couch and tickle her until he heard her squeaking. This was of course exactly what he did. Panting heavily the girl tried to sit up, pushing a few escaped curls back behind her ear. Ron caught some scent and breathed it in. Suddenly he moved and pushed the brunette back down again. Gently.  
"Hey," Ron whispered. "I love you"  
Hermione smiled and blinked a couple of times, probably not knowing what to say. Something that rarely happened. Then all of a sudden he recognized his chance. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. A small content smile reached his ears, just before she kissed him back.  
"I live you too," Hermione whispered.

* * *

 **so that was all for now. Any thoughts on what I could improve? oh and by the way a disclaimer:**

 **neither of the characters belong to me. That credit goes to JK Rowling...  
I wish the characters could have belonged to me ****though... ;)**

 **well anyways, have a nice holliday. and maybe I'll write another fan fiction. I'll see...**


End file.
